Once a hero Always a hero
by Maximus Potter
Summary: When Loki strikes, it's up to Earth's mightiest heroes come together to stop him. Even the hero of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the long chapter I have promised you so you don't have to kill me. HOORAY!

**(Please note that I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers, although I wish I could.)**

**Chapter 1**

Nick Fury walked down the cobblestone path of Godric's Hollow to find a young man he knew. He really shouldn't call him a young man since the last time he saw him was sixteen years ago. Harry Potter was only seventeen when they first met, now he should be thirty-three or thirty-four years old. Fury just hoped that Potter was willing to help in his matter.

Fury stopped at a nice, moderately sized, two-story house. He walked up the driveway, where a five-passenger car was parked, and up the sidewalk to the door.

"Wait by the gate," he ordered the two agents that were following him.

They nodded stiffly and turned around without a word. Fury breathed through his nose as he grabbed the lion shaped doorknocker and knocked three times. He didn't have to wait long until a boy about eight years old opened the door. The boy had messy black hair, almond shaped green eyes, and pair of round glasses was perched on his nose.

"Hi, is your dad home," he asked.

The boy looked uncertain as he took in the older man's appearance. Fury was wearing all black with a black leather long trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye. The boy looked at him for another minute before he turned his head back into the house.

"Dad," he called, "There's a man at the door."

"Al I told you not to open the door unless you ask who it is," an older voice said from somewhere inside. "Let him in, I'll be out in a minute."

The boy, Al, moved to the side and Fury entered the household. The foyer was filled with moving pictures of the Potter and Weasley family, but he paid them no heed when the people in the pictures looked at him. He needed to talk to Potter, this is a matter of international security. The sound of someone descending the staircase made Fury look up. There at the bottom of the stairs was an older version of Al except he had a faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Fury and shook his hand.

"Fury"

"Mr. Potter"

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you in private, Potter." Fury looked at Al as he spoke. Harry nodded as he looked down at his son.

"Al go wake up Teddy it's almost noon." Al nodded and started up the stairs, but stopped. He turned around with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Can I use the decoy detonator?"

Harry bit his lip as he thought for a moment. "As long as you don't get James or Lily involved." Al pumped his fist and started up the stairs again.

Harry let out a tired sigh and motioned for Fury to follow him. They walked to the second door on the right and motioned for Fury to enter first. He saw a desk with a couple folders and papers laid on it, and an apple computer sat on the desk. There was also a filing cabinet next to the desk. On the wall opposite the desk was a fireplace with a flat screen TV over the mantelpiece. In front of the fireplace was a mahogany coffee table and a couch shaped like an L. Behind the desk was a bookcase filled with spell books, photo albums, board games, clay figurines, and framed photos.

"For a wizard, there is a sure amount of technology," Fury commented as they entered the office.

"Yeah well," Harry began as he shut the door and waved his hand to silently cast a silencing charm, "every ministry in the world has voted to reveal our kind to the mudane world. But first things first, wizards have to get used to the idea of using technology since we lived like we were in medieval times." Harry crossed his arms and looked at Fury suspiciously. "What are you doing here Fury, because I doubt that this a social visit."

Fury stared at the man before him. It was just like yesterday that he was talking to a tired and battered seventeen-year-old teenager about joining the Avenger Initiative. He remembered how the young man declined his offer after looking at the people he considers family.

Fury heaved a sigh. "I need your help." He held out a file and a hard drive. Harry took the items and went to sit behind his desk. He plugged the hard drive into the computer and opened the file. Inside were papers about a cube with 'TOP SECRET' stamped in the right hand corner.

"What is this?"

"It's called the Tesseract, it holds unlimited power. We were testing it to see if we can open a portal to another world. But it went haywire and a man called Loki stepped out of a portal the cube created" Fury took a deep breath. "Loki destroyed the entire research lab, took the Tesseract and two of my sharpest men. While the portal Loki arrived in collapsed on itself and destroyed the entire research lab in a matter of seconds."

Harry took a moment to let the information sink in. "And now you want me to go look for the cube." Harry closed the file and gave it back to Fury. "You know my answer Fury. I will not leave my family to search for a madman and a cube with no lead. Besides this seems like a big job for one man."

"You faced madmen before Potter, I see no difference."  
"Except that this is a super powered villain from another world."

"And I know you, Potter," Fury continued as if uninterrupted. "You're not the type of person to sit back and watch everyone around you do something. You're the type that wants to help and make a difference, but you don't force your opinions on others." Fury smirked. "Besides I already took this matter to your minister and he thought that this was a great way to show that 'wizards exist and that we're here to help.'"

Harry groaned as he ran a hand over his face. "I swear I'm going to murder Kingsley one of these days," he muttered.

He sighed as he bit his lip in thought. After a moment, he spoke up again. "It still seems like a big job for one man."

"Who said that you have to do this alone." Fury nodded at the hard drive and harry took the hint. He tapped the monitor and a second later four videos popped up. One video was in black and white with a man in a Star-Spangled Banner suit, a helmet with an 'A' and little wings on it, and a striped shield which he used to fight the opponents he was up against. Another showed a giant green monster destroying an entire military arsenal. Another showed a man in a suit of metal armor fighting a giant metal monster in the streets of L.A. the last video showed a giant man with dirty blonde hair fighting another giant metal monster.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the four men on his monitor. He composed himself and faced the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He nodded.

"Let me get my family to Potter manor and let me put my second-in-command in charge of my aurors. Just give me until tomorrow so I can sort all this out."

Fury nodded. "Alright, but I need you to hurry, my people are bringing in most of these individuals to the base and I need every man power there is."

Harry snapped his head up. "Most of the individuals?"

"He," Fury pointed at the video with the tall, blonde man, "is currently on another world and we have no means to communicate with him."

Harry was only paying half attention to Fury as he read the blonde man's history. He learned that the blonde man's name was Thor and that he was from a place called Asgard where the people are basically gods. Before he came to Earth, the Asgardian was everything Severus Snape, Harry's old potions professor, said his father was except being a prankster. When he demolished the metal giant called 'The Destroyer,' Thor returned to Asgard to stop his brother, Loki, from destroying the frost giant's home planet.

Harry stood up from his chair and looked Fury straight in the eye. "Let me get everything I need before I can join you." He held out his hand to Fury. "It was a pleasure to see you again Fury."

Fury took his hand and shook it. "You as well Potter, glad to have you on board." With a final nod, Fury left the office and harry heard the front door open, a muffled conversation, and the door close. Harry sank back into his chair as he let out a frustrated sigh. He let Fury play his interest and now he was brought into a team with the minister's permission. If he gets out of this alive… he's going to kill Kingsley.

The first chapter is now done, now you have to be patient. Please leave a review and I will have the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own harry potter or the Avengers, but oh how i wished i did.)**

**okay sorry i haven't updated for a while but i'm the write it down then type up my work, type of person. so it takes a while for me to upload and i always make sure i dont have any errors in my writing. but i'm not going to bore you with how i write. okay so first things first i'm going to post up a poll for the next chapter, cause i need opinions for harry's animagus forms.**

**so now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

It has been an hour since Fury left the Potter household and Harry hasn't moved from behind his desk. In front of him were pictures of the Order of the Phoenix from the first and second war and a picture of the D.A. Harry mindlessly stared at the pictures as he remembered all the people that sacrificed their lives for him. This was how Ginny found him when he didn't come out for lunch. Ginny quietly entered the office to see her husband still staring at the photos.

"Harry," she said quietly.

Her husband didn't respond just continued staring at the moving pictures. Ginny sighed softly as she went behind her husband and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She smiled softly as she felt one of her husband's hands on her arms.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine love, there's just a lot on my mind."

"Do these thoughts include why Fury was here an hour ago?"

"Mostly," Harry answered after a moment.

Ginny sighed again as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry told Ginny about the offer of joining the Avengers Initiative after the Battle of Hogwarts. He told her that while taking a walk around the lake, Harry was stopped by a black man who was staring out at the lake. Fury started off by knowing all about Harry and what organization he's the head of. Seeing Harry becoming suspicious, Fury bluntly told him about a team he was building. After he looked at the ruined castle, Harry looked back at Fury in defiance and declined the offer.

"Why is he bothering you after all these years," Ginny asked after a moment. Harry didn't say anything; instead he tapped his computer monitor and swiped it to the left, a picture of a glowing blue cube appeared.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Tesseract," Harry answered with a shake of the head. "According to Fury it holds unlimited energy. His people were doing some tests on it and the thing went haywire. It opened a portal and a man called Loki came out. And to round it up he kidnapped two of their best men, took the Tesseract, and destroyed the research facility."

"I'm guessing that Fury wants you to go look for that cube, then."

Harry chuckled. "That was what I said to Fury when he told me all of this." Ginny smiled at her husband, but frowned when he continued. "I have to leave, Gin."

Ginny quickly stood up, spun Harry around in his chair until he faced her, and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you have to leave Harry James Potter?"

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Exactly as I said Gin, I have to leave to help Fury look for the Tesseract and Loki, work with a team of… unique individuals, and save the world… again."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Unique individuals?"

Harry didn't answer her; instead he swiped his hand over the computer monitor until four videos of four different men appeared. Ginny stared wide-eyed at each individual, before looking at her husband.

"Why must you have the rottest of luck, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "We both know the answer to that love."

Ginny chuckled then frowned again as she looked at her husband. "What about your career?"

Harry signed. "Apparently Fury got permission from Kingsley for me to join to this 'team' and take time off from work for as long as it takes."

Ginny scrunched her eyebrows as she took in the information. "So Fury was one step ahead of you so you can be on a team you don't want to be on." Harry nodded. "So he got you interested so he wouldn't have to force you to come along."

Harry looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah pretty much."

Ginny groaned and face-palmed. "Damn your curiosity, Harry."

Harry chuckled as he stood from his chair and pulled his wife into his arms. "Come on love, my curiosity is what makes me me."

Ginny mock-glared at her husband and poked his chest. "No what makes you you, is being a noble prat."

Harry smiled cheekily. "But that's why you love me." Before Ginny could retort, Harry bent down and captured her lips in his own. They kissed for a moment before they pulled apart. Harry just smiled stupidly as Ginny looked at him in annoyance.

"And because I know you are a prat, you're going to ask me to go into hiding with the kids, aren't you," Ginny stated more than asked.

"I was more or less thinking of Potter Manor," Harry said sheepishly.

"Potter Manor?"

"It's the only place I can think of that the kids recognize and heavily protected by wards unless Grimmauld Place counts."

Ginny sighed as she took in all the information. It would probably be a good idea for the kids to be taken into hiding, but what about the rest of her family. If Loki is a madman as she's been suspecting, then he'll target everyone each member of this 'team' cares about.

"But what about mum, dad, and…"

"We can ask your parents to stay at Potter Manor for a little while," Harry interrupted. "We can also ask your brothers if they want to come to the manor. They may be full grown men that know how to defend themselves but they're my family too, and anyone who's my family is allowed protection in the manor, you know that."

Ginny chuckled. "You're right."

Harry looked at her in mock-pompousness. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you get cocky with me," Ginny half-warned.

"Of course, love," Harry said as he inched closer to her lips. As they were a centimeter away from each other lips, they both cringed at the sound of a crash, shouting, and cursing. "But I don't envy you for having to deal with the kids."

"Lucky me I have S.H.I.E.L.D to blame," Ginny sighed. She marched over to the door and yanked it open. "TEDDY REMUS LUPIN, you better watch your language."

Harry sighed happily as he watched his wife walked out of the room. Oh how he loves his family, or better yet how he love his Ginny. If only S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't there to disrupt his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally after four months of writers block and new found strength to continue this story. i have finally restated this story. oh i am so happy right now. But the bad news is that with school up again it might take time between updates. now i wont hold you guys up any longer.**

**Disclaimer; i am not the owner of Harry Potter of the Avengers.**

**Chapter 3**

After quickly explaining to Ron that he'll be in charge of the aurors and to have them on stand by, Harry canceled the floo and strode out of his office to pack a duffle bag. Ron was confused with Harry's request until the dark-haired man mentioned Nick Fury. Harry didn't just tell his wife about his first impression of the director of SHIELD, he told his entire surrogate family of the dark skinned man.

Harry headed upstairs and peeked into each of his kid's rooms. In the first room on the left was his eldest son, James, and as usual it was a complete mess. He could see his son throwing some of his clothes and some prank items into a bag. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head; he knew he shouldn't of let George influence his son especially with who his name stakes were. In the second room was his second oldest son, Albus, and his room was a bit neater than his brother's. His son was packing some clothes, books, and a chess set into his bag. In the room across from Al's was his darling little angel, Lily, who had a bright pink room with bunny and owl plushies everywhere. His wife was helping his baby girl pack clothes and some Barbie toys into a magically expanded backpack. In the next room on the right was his godson's room. After Andromeda got too old to take care of Teddy, Harry and Ginny were happy to take the little nine year old, now sixteen year old. Harry could see Teddy pack some clothes, his laptop, and some of his textbooks.

"Teddy didn't you already finish your homework." Teddy jumped and spun around as his hair changed to yellow.

"Harry, you scared me," Teddy whined as his hair changed back to turquoise.

Harry snorted at his godson's antics, but turned serious as he crossed his arms. "I thought you finished your homework a month ago Teddy."

"Well," Teddy said bashfully as his hair changed bright pink.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He could have sworn that his godson had picked up on his and Ron's old study habits… wait till the last minute or, in Ron's case, get Hermione to do it. He hoped that Teddy didn't use his puppy dog eyes on her since no one could resist his eyes.

"Just get your homework done while at the manor." Harry turned around to leave until Teddy spoke up.

"Are we leaving because of what that Fury guy said?" Harry stopped to look at his teenage godson. He sighed when he figured that the teenager most likely eavesdropped on his conversation with the Director of SHIELD.

"I don't want to know how you got past the silencing wards, but you should not have eavesdropped on that conversation," Harry said sternly as he rounded on his godson, who seemed unaffected from the look his godfather sent him.

Teddy shrugged unconcernedly. "So?"

Harry was upset that his godson was not concerned with the fact that he overheard a crucial government secret that could possibly get him killed if he told anyone. His features softened a bit after a moment. He couldn't stay mad at the son of one of his father's best friends. Of course his godson was supposed to have some of that Marauder mischief.

Harry sighed. "Teddy if you tell anyone this information, you could be in serious trouble. You do realize that don't you?"

"Of course I do Harry, but you know I always need to know what is going on around me."

"I think that is a trait I can only blame myself on." Harry sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. At least this conversation was a lot easier to handle than 'the talk' was. "Just keep this to yourself, and _don't_ tell anyone about my assignment especially your brothers and sister.

"Even the house elves?"

"Especially the house elves."

Teddy shrugged unconcernedly again as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Alright I wont say anything." Then the teen walked over to his desk only to trip over his own feet and land on his face.

Harry shook his head fondly with a slight smile on his face as he heard his godson curse into the carpet. The elder man turned away from the room to pack himself. Something was off about his godson; he was acting a bit too casually for his head auror's taste. His godson was up to something, but at the moment Harry's mind was currently on his new teammates.

What in the world was Fury thinking? The men he saw in those videos looked like they had nothing in common. A World War II super soldier, a billionaire genius with a technologically advanced suit, a Norse god, and a man with serious anger management issue. That is just spelling disaster on a worldwide proportion.

Harry sat heavily on his bed as he ran a hand over his face and wandlessly summoned a duffle bag with the same undetectable extension charm. And now the Director of SHIELD added him to the equation. This should be fun.

* * *

"Daddy please come with us, please," Lily cried from where she was hugging Harry's leg. Harry just stared down sadly at his daughter as she continued to cry. Lily figured out that her father wasn't coming along with the rest of her family to Potter Manor. Teddy, James, and Albus already went through the floo connection and were waiting for their mother and sister to step through.

Harry bent down to pick up his little girl and hugged her close. He smiled softly as he felt her little arms wrap around his neck. "I know you don't want me to go honey, but an old friend of mine asked me to help track down a bad guy." The part of Fury being his friend is a total lie. Friendship is if you trust that person to nave your back, but he truly doesn't trust Fury. Fury is more along the lines of acquaintance.

"But you're always going after bad guys," Lily hiccupped as she lifted her head from her father's shoulder. He could see tears trailing down her face as her sobs quieted down. He raised a thumb to her face and gently wiped her tears away as he smiled softly at her.

"This guy is just a little tough, but I promise that I will be back in a few days. Okay Lily bud?"

Lily's sobs subsided but she continued to sniff. She nodded her head in acceptance and pulled a red, turquoise, gold, and silver rope bracelet out of her pocket and wrapped it around her dad's wrist. "So you don't forget about us."

Harry looked affronted for a moment before understanding crossed his features. "I won't forget sweetie, and you can always call me on the two-way mirror." He kissed her forehead softly and held her close. "I want you to behave for your mother, okay?"

"Okay daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry handed his daughter off to his wife and kissed her gently. "Gin I'm begging you, if I end up calling Ron to bring reinforcements, don't follow them. I don't want the kids to be parentless."

Ginny smiled reproachfully. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not that same girl sixteen years ago." Her smile turned into a frown as she became serious. "Please be careful and think before you do something rash. And Merlin's beard you better call when you have a chance. Alright?"

Harry brought her into an embrace, being mindful of Lily in her arms. "I will love, I'll see around, okay?"

"Okay Harry, be careful?" With that Ginny turned towards the fireplace and threw a green powder into the flames. "Potter Manor!" She stepped into the flames and disappeared with Lily waving over her shoulder.

Now Harry stood alone in his sitting room with a look of anguish on his face. They are the reason why he is helping Fury find Loki. The reason to fight this guy and make the Earth safe for not only his family, but other families all over the world. With that thought in mind, he exited the room and went to the door that led to the potions lab in the basement. After Harry decided to study abroad for his NEWTS, he found out that he was quite good at potions.

Harry grabbed one of the cauldrons in the lab and a potion kit filled with different ingredients. He went over to the potion cabinet and grabbed a few vials filled with calming draught, another few with pepper up potion, a few with wit-sharpening potion, a couple of headache potion, a tub of bruise removal paste, a couple of blood replenishing potion, some dittany, and a few empty vials.

Harry placed an unbreakable charm on the vials and potions, and put them into a pouch. He placed the pouch into the cauldron along with the potion kit and Bunsen burner, and left the basement. Once he was in the hallway, he quickly summoned his duffle bag and placed it in the bag near the bottom. After zipping up the bag, he checked his watch to see it was 7:30 and if his math was right it should be 2:30 in the afternoon where Fury is. It was a good thing he placed a tracking charm on the Director; that man didn't even tell him where to meet up with him. Fury probably expected him to use one of his many magical ways to transport himself to the base, and Harry won't disappoint as always.

Harry waved his hand over the duffle bag and it shrunk down to the size of Hermione's old beaded bag. After stuffing the bag into his robes, he exited his house through the backdoor to cast the spells he needed to do. Just because his leaders say it's okay for him to use magic in front of muggles, doesn't mean that he won't really get in trouble. He flicked his right wrist and hid trusty holly wand appeared in his hand. He waved his wand in intricate patterns and muttered foreign words under his breath until a light blue dome appeared around his home and disappeared. This particular ward would alert him if any hostile tried to break in and if there was a hazardous object anywhere in the enclosed area.

With a satisfied nod, Harry placed his wand back in the holster on his right arm and took a few steps back. He turned until he faced the fence that separated his home from the forest. He took a deep breath and ran straight at the fence. When he was halfway across the yard, he jumped into the air and morphed into his animagus form. Harry turned into a large black phoenix with gold flecks along his plumage and a gray lightening bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

Harry flapped his wings and flew over the fence and deep into the forest. When the head auror felt that he was far enough away from the village, he shot up straight through the branches until he broke the tree line. Harry glided for a moment to enjoy the wind against his face, the freedom he felt while in the air. The sky was his domain, the only place in the world where he could be at peace. He wished he could stay up here forever, but if he doesn't show up at the base Fury is at then there will be hell to pay. Harry flew a little higher until flames appeared around his plumage and was completely engulfed in the fire. With a loud cry, he disappeared in a flash of flames.

**Stay tuned guys cause the next chapter the Avengers finally take the stage. Now please leave lots and lots of reviews.**


End file.
